Jaune Arc semblance
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Jaune Arc manage to free himself from the tree he was trap to and ran to look for a partner. He found Ruby moments after being found by a pack of Beowolfs and partner with her. She then unlock his aura later to only help him fine his semblance at the same time. Now with a strange new ability, Jaune will have to learn how it works, while surviving school life. Jaune x massiveharem.
1. Chapter 1

What if Jaune was partner with Ruby. An slight chance to the story with a bit of humor and surprise for our blond. AU fic!

'This is just great!" Jaune Arc though as he finally manage to free himself from the tree, while he place the spear back into the tree so Pyrrha can find it. He can't stay in one spot or a Grimm may attack him. He did live in a village where Grimm always attack. Him to be more specific and he didn't knew why.

Maybe it the hair.

Anyway he started to move in a random direction in hope to find a partner to have his back if Grimm attack. He will amit he the weakest here and need help. He was barely skill thanks to his father swordsmanship and his mothers shieldsmanship lessons he learn from them, as well in a few others things. Like sewing for one.

But he didn't get far as a pack of Beowolfs surround him. He scream in surprise and started running away to ether get away or find help.

"I'm not tasty!" He scream on top of his lungs as he saw of them lick their maw as he look behind to see how close they were. Had he not look back at the moment he would have saw a certain Heiress, before she duck for cover from being crash into. Instead he ran past her as did the pack as they were fix on making Jaune their meal, ignoring the Heiress.

"Well. That was strange." Weiss said as she dust herself off and walk on to search for a partner. She figure the knight could take of himself.

(Back with Jaune)

"Why do the Grimm always try to eat me!? It just getting ridiculous now!" Jaune ranted as he dodge a swipe from a Beowolf that got a little too close.

"Maybe it the hair." A voice suddenly said.

"Yeah. Maybe that it! My dad is blond and kill many Grimm, so they must confuse me for him! Thanks Ruby! Wait Ruby!? Jaune said as he realize who was the voice was.

"Hey Jaune. Need help?" Ruby ask as she ready her weapon.

" That would be nice." Jaune reply as he pull out his sword and ready his shield.

He slash at the first Beowolf killing it and blocking a attack from his right with the shield and Ruby shot it dead and process to slash like a mini-hurrcan killing six of them before stopping and Jaune came up from behind her throwing his shield ,that kill two Beowolfs and stabbing the last one in the head as it try to charge him.

"Thanks Rubes." Jaune said as he panted a little.

"No problem. Are you okay? Your not hurt or anything are you?" Ruby ask as he put his weapon away.

"Yeah. Just a little winded from running is all." Jaune reply as he look at the sliver eyes girl.

"I'm glade to hear that." Ruby said relief as her first friend is safe and healthy. After a moment of awkward silent Jaune spoke up.

"I guess we're partners now huh?"

"It seem that way." Ruby said as she smile happily, glade to pair with someone nice like Jaune is and not a crabby attuide Heiress.

Some where else Weiss sneeze after partnering up with Pyrrha.

"Bless you." Pyrrha said.

"Thank you."

(Back to our duo)

"So which way do you think we should go?" Jaune ask as he look around trying to decide which way they were suppose to go.

"I say that way." Ruby pointed in a direction

"Why?" Jaune ask.

"I saw a cave that way. If nothing else, it should give us a hint on where we should go." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Okay then. Allons-y." Jaune said as he walk in the direction Ruby pointed.

"What?" Ruby ask confuse as she jog to caught up to him.

"It French for let go." Jaune answer as he smile at Ruby smile face.

"It cool that you know a different language." Ruby said with a shine in her eyes. Jaune couldn't help find it cute.

"I only know a little bit. I know enough to get directions. I also know a few others, but like french, I know little." Jaune said as he rub the back of his head with a blush on his face at the phrase.

"It still cool though." Ruby said as she skip a little.

Jaune smile at her response he going to enjoy working with her.

(30 minutes later.)

'Hmm. Now that I partner up with Ruby, what should I do. I know my fighting skill is barely average and all. But I want her to know she can reline on me for anything. Whether it in fighting or being a emotional problem. But how?" Jaune wonder. He was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ruby moving a branch that smack him in the face.

"Oww. Why do nature hate me?" Jaune said as he hold his face in pain.

"I'm so sorry Jaune! Are you okay?!" Ruby ask in panic, worry she just anger her partner.

"It okay Rubes. It wouldn't be the first time I get hit in the face. Beside, it just a scratch." Jaune said to calm his partner nerves.

"That a relief. But why didn't you use your aura to block that?" Ruby ask as she title her head to the side like a puppy. Which Jaune found cute, before realizing she ask a question.

"Active my what?" Jaune ask.

"Your aura. Don't you know what aura is Jaune?" Ruby ask in disbelief.

"Nope. Father never told me." Jaune reply with a sheepish shrug.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. It basically like your shield and weapon." Ruby example.

"Wow! That sound awesome, how do one unlock this aura?!" Jaune ask with excitement.

" I can unlock your aura. Come here and close your eyes for amoment." Ruby said as she went over the chant to unlock aura to make sure she remember it right.

"Okay." Jaune said as he pick himself up from the ground and did as he told.

Ruby put a hand on Jaune chest and took a deep breath before reciting the chant.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Then a bright light emerge from Jaune as his aura was unlock.

"Wow. So this is how aura feel huh. It feel amazing. Thank you Ruby." June said as he open his eyes to find his partner is missing.

"Ruby. Ruby! RUUUBBBBYYYY!?" Jaune call out in panic.

 _"I'm here."_ A voice came. It was Ruby!

"Where?!" Jaune ask as he look around for and sign of his partner.

 _" I don't know. I see everything fine, but I can't feel my body for some reason."_ Ruby reply.

"I can hear just fine, but I can't find you anywhere." Jaune said as he look down and froze.

 _" Jaune. Are you okay?"_ Ruby ask as she finally realize Jaune look.

Beside the knight she was use to seeing, stood a different looking Jaune. His hair was still blond, but now had red at his fangs. His right eyes was blue and left eye sliver. He was wearing her red hood and his light armor that was white with sliver rim was now black with red rim. His hooded was darker with long sleeves with red streak going down his arms and his gloves was the same except with red on it beside white. His jeans was now black with red streaks on both side of his pant. His combat boots change to hers boots, but bigger to fit his feet.

Both just stare at the sudden change to the knight, Jaune brought his head up to ask a question, but stop as he notice Ruby was ghost like in front of him . They both did the only natural thing to do.

Scream on top of their lungs.

Hahaha. So how was is. Surprises some of you didn't I? I decide to create the ultimate bullshit power for our knight. I was about to give him something else but though 'nah. Too many many gamer fic already. I'm already trying to make a gamer fic of my own for a different story. (Sekrei if your wondering.) ' So why not a something no one though of so far. To my knowledge as least. I also deicde to make Jaune somewhat skill. Just enough to do better in fights and last longer. But still weaker than most. So reviw and stuff. Please remember this is a AU fic. So anything could happen. Who should be partner with Nora to join the dou team. It could be anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

I like how many favor this quickly. I'm honestly suprise how much attended this gotten on short notice. Thanks everyone!

The poll result are:

Blake with 30

Yang with 19

Cinder with 9

Emerald and Penny is tie with a 6

Velvet with a 3

Mercury with a 2

Adam and Neptune with a 1

While Sun don't have a number. Sucks to be him. But now on with the story!

"Okay. Let not panic. Let calm down and look at this in a calm and civil manner. Kay Ruby." Jaune said after freaking out for a good ten minutes.

 _"Yes. Your right. Got to keep calm."_ Ruby said as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Okay, let rewind to the moment you unlock my aura. What did you feel as you unlock my aura around the time?" Jaune ask calmly.

 _"I felt like the world got lighter. As though their no gravity or anything. I also felt at peace for some reason."_ Ruby example as she look at herself once more.

"Okay. I felt as though a big weight been lifted from my shoulders." Jaune said as he ponder what Ruby words meant.

After a moment of though Jaune came up with nothing.

 _"So, what now?"_ Ruby ask as she look around nervously.

"For now we finish this initiation and get help from the Headmaster. He should know something about this." Jaune said as he started walking to the cave Ruby spotted earlier.

 _"And if he doesn't?"_ Ruby ask.

"Then we're going to have look around on our own." Jaune reply as he check his scroll for the time, but notice a picture of Ruby and her sister he saw yesterday and a cute looking dog as they smile at the camera.

"Huh. That weird." Jaune said as he stare at the picture.

 _"What werid Jaune?"_ Ruby ask.

"It seem your scroll is in my pocket." Jaune reply as he was about to put the scroll, but he saw Ruby trying to grab it out of his hand, which her hands going through his hand.

"What are you doing?" Jaune ask as he watch at Ruby failed attempts to get her scroll.

 _"There some private stuff in there! I don't want you looking through it!"_ Ruby shouted.

"I would never do that." Jaune said, trying to calm his ghostly partner.

 _"Promise."_ Ruby said with a pout.

"I promise." Jaune said with a chuckle.

He then began walking.

(A few minutes later)

Jaune made it to the cave and was about to walk in it, but was stop as a black hair girl came running out of the cave and crash into him.

"Ouch! "Jaune scream out as he landed on his butt.

 _"Jaune! Are you okay?"_ Ruby ask concern.

"Yeah Ruby. Just a bruise ego is all." Jaune said.

 _"That good to heard. Hey look it Blake! And she looking at you funny."_ Ruby said happily.

Jaune turn to his unexept tackler and saw she is starring at him with a weird expression.

"Is there something on my face?" Jaune ask.

"No. Just who where you talking to?" Blake ask with cautious expression.

" Wait. Are you saying you can't see my partner next to me?" Jaune ask shock.

"No. Am I suppose to?" Blake ask as she was slowly reaching her weapon.

"I guess you really did turn to a ghost Ruby." Jaune said as he turn to his partner. Who was sulking at being invisible.

" Wait, did you said Ruby, as in Ruby Rose?" Blake ask.

"Yes, that her. Do you know her?" Jaune ask curiously.

Before Blake can answer, the cave entrance exploded and a girl with orange hair was sent flying at a high speed from the cave.

"Oh come on! Did she really had to blow herself up as well!" Blake said with a facepalm.

" I'm going to take a leap of fate here and said that your partner flying in that direction." Jaune said with a amuse expression.

"You guess right. That was Nora who blow herself up. And before you ask, there was a Death Stalker in the cave and Nora decided to blow it up." Blake example with a sigh.

 _"Along with the cave it seem."_ Ruby said with smile. Jaune turn to look at the cave saw that the entrance has collapse on itself from the explosion. He sweatdrop a bit.

"Do you need help looking for your partner Miss..." Jaune trail off.

"Belladonna, Blake Belladonna. And yes, I like that. What your name?" Blake ask she and Jaune, putting the hood over his head, started walking in the direction they saw the bomber go.

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love." Jaune introduced himself with a playful wink.

He ignore Ruby giggling at his introduction.

"Of course they do." Blake said amuse.

After a few moment of walking in silent, Jaune broke the silent.

"So how did you and Nora met?" Jaune ask.

 _"I want to know too!"_ Ruby said as she looking around the forest to look out for danger.

"Of course you do." Jaune whisper amusely.

"Well, we met as a bunch of Beowolfs was running in one direction, as though something was calling them."' Blake said as she look lost in though for a moment. If she were to to look at the dou, she would she them(even if Ruby was invisible) sweat drop.

"Anyway, she came out of nowhere and started attacking them and I couldn't' stop myself to help her. Afterwards we look at each other and that how I partner up with Nora Valkyie." Blake finish.

"Well, that one way to make friends." Jaune said as he scratch his chin in wonder.

"So how did you and Ruby fuse?" Blake ask with a rise brow, causeing Jaune and Ruby to freeze.

 _"She on to us!"_ Ruby scream dramatically.

"W-what make you think Ruby and I fuse?" Jaune ask with shock still in him.

"Earlier you ask if I can see your partner and through the whole time we walk together, you ether look in a direction as though someone is talking to you and/or mumble some response. Not to mention you look as though you and Ruby had a son who mix both your style together. It ether you fuse with her or you happen to be strange clone with voices in his head." Blake example.

"All those would make anyone think that would it?" Jaune ask as he scratch his neck with a akward smile.

"So are you going to example or are we going to dance around this til I have to force of of you." Blake said as she narrow her golden eyes.

"I wish I could tell you, but I have no idea how it happen. Ruby and I are hoping to finish this initiation and ask the Headmaster if seen or heard anything similar to this." Jaune answer truthly. Blake nodded in understanding.

After a moment of silent, Ruby spoke up.

 _"We're not very good with secrets are we?"_ Ruby ask.

"No. No we're not Ruby." Jaune answer sadly.

"Hey you two, I found Nora." Blake said, not paying attention to the fuse knight/reaper.

"Wow. For someone who took an explosion to a face, she look good." Jaune said as he watch the pink Valkyrie was dancing around with a took on top of her head while singing.

 _"Oh course you say that."_ Ruby said with a eyeroll.

"What wrong Rubes? You look upset." Jaune ask corncernly.

 _"It nothing Jaune. Just an upset stomach."_ Ruby reply nervously.

'Why did I suddenly felt angry at Jaune for saying a girl look good after she took a bomb to the face!?' Ruby though.

"Oh really. I take some medicine later for that." Jaune said with a smile.

 _"Wait. Why are you drinking the medicine when it should be me?"_ Ruby ask with a frown in confusion.

" I think since we share the same body for now, we share the energy. Like food and sleep. So it make sense if your sick, I'm sick too. But you are fighting it off for me." Jaune reply with a smile.

 _"So in other words, I'm fighting germs monsters from your body! That so awesome!"_ Ruby said with a twinkle in her eyes. Jaune wanted to say something, but seeing Ruby happy face stop him.

'Let her have her fun, she a ghost right now and need a distraction.' Jaune though.

"It seem their two other with her. You may want to be careful." Balls said as she spotted a blond female and a green cloth male standing behind Nora and seem to be waiting. Most likely for Blake.

"Wait, why should I be carful? It just your partner and Ruby sister. As well the other guy, that seem to know Nora." Jaune ask confuse.

 _"Yeah? It just my sister and our new friend's. What could go wrong!"_ Ruby said with a pout. Jaune repeated Ruby words.

"That just it. She your sister." Blake said planing.

"Still don't see what wrong." Jaune said oblivious.

" You know what, just go up their and see for you self." Blake said with a sigh.

"Okay." Jaune said as he walk up to the trio. He didn't got five feet before he got tackle hug from the blond.

"Ruby! I'm glade to see you sis!" The blond said excitedly.

" Yang." The green man started.

"Yes Ren." Yang reply.

"That not your sister and he almost out of air." Ren said cooly.

Yang then took a closer look at Jaune and finally notice that this a boy, and thus, not her sister. She also notice he turning blue from the lack of air.

"Sorry!" Yang said as she quickly let the rose knight go. (See what I did there?)

"Blakey! You found us!" Nora said to her partner happily.

"Yes Nora. Yes I did." Blake answer her partner calmly. She look at the man in green and he nodded his head in response. It seem he aware who she is from his best friend and approve of her.

 _"Jaune, are you okay? "_ Ruby ask, concern for her partner.

"Yes Rubes. I'm alive somehow." Jaune manage to choke out. He then was pick up again, this time from his hooded and into the blond brawler angry face.

"Why are you wearing my sister hood?! No, better yet, why do you look like my sister and some blond guy had a kid?!" Yang demand.

'Angry sister! The second scariest type of woman in the world!' Jaune scream in his mind in terror.

 _"What the first?"_ Ruby ask.

'The girlfriend that threated to lock you in her basement if you break up with her. That or mothers. Haven't decided which is worst yet.' Jaune reply with a squeak.

He finally realized that Ruby just read his mind, but was interrupted by Yang before he could do anything.

"I hate to break your day dream, but you have to answer me before I punch your face in." Yang said as her eye started to glow red.

"M-me and R-ruby fuse!" Jaune said in terror.

"That the stupidest thing I ever heard. Of all time." Yang said with a deadpan glare.

"He telling the truth." Blake said as she pull Jaune away from Yang.

"I don't buy it. Unless you guys have prove, I won't buy it." Yang said with cross arm stubbornly.

"Like what?!" Jaune ask. Hedoesn't want to have his face meeting her fist.

"I don't know. If you two really fuse, then tell me something she would know." Yang said with a sight.

"Okay then. You heard Rubes, tell me something you only know, cause I don't want my face to have a date with her fist." Jaune said quickly.

 _"Hmm. Oh I know! Tell her this."_ Ruby said happily as she whisper something into his ear.

"Okay two things. One you do know I'm the only one tthat can heard you right?" Jaune ask.

Ruby facepalm as she forgotten that fact.

"And secondly, here you go Yang. This is my prove." Jaune said as he lean close to her ears and whisper what Ruby told him. Her eyes grew wide in shock and look at the rose knight in the eyes.

"Umm, are you okay"?" Jaune ask worry.

"The person your trying to reach is unable to answer. Please leave a message after the faint." Yang said with a monotone face and voice.

 _"After the what?"_ Ruby ask.

Yang then promptly fainted.

"Oh my god we kill Yang!" Jaune said with a squeak.

 _"We're basterds!"_ Ruby scream in fear.

"You didn't kill her Jaune. She just fainted from shock." Ren said as he toss Jaune a knight piece.

" Where did you get this?" Jaune ask, relief he didn't kill Yang.

"While you were talking to Yang, Me,Nora and her partner went to get you a piece to give her private convergence with you." Ren reply simply.

"Wow. I didn't notice at all." Jaune said with a awe.

 _"Quick, ask if he a ninja?!"_ Ruby said.

"I don't it Rubes." Jaune said to his partner.

"Anyway, Since she fainted, your going to have to carry her til she wake up." Blake said as she and Nora came up behind Ren.

"Why?" Jaune ask.

"That cause you made her faint, and thus you carry her." Nora said chirply.

"I can't argue with that logic." Jaune said with a sigh.

"What else can go wrong today?' Jaune though depressly.

That when they heard a Nevermore in the sky.

 _"You jinx us."_ Ruby said as she stare at the giant bird

'Yeah. I did.' Jaune though sadly.

So how was it. Now to decided on the team names for the eight. If you got any suggestion, please let me know. Here are the teams:

Jaune Arc(Leader), Ruby Rose, Blake Bellonna, Nora Valkyrie. (Knight)

Weiss Schnee,(Leader), Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Yang Xiao Long. (Rooke)

So review and give me suggestion on the team name.

May shadow be you ally.


End file.
